


Хочется

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Найти что объединяет одну маленькую и неприветливую звезду, и одну большую и благородную надежду





	Хочется

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день рождение ~~Selena~~. Милая моя! Желаю тебе большого-большого здоровья и много-много искренних улыбок.

Чего-то хочется...

Страницы одного блокнота и дневника в одном не дают собраться с мыслями, погружая в себя все больше, засасывая и не давая ни одного шанса для спасения. Ни одного шанса, для того чтобы можно было вернуться. Снова. Снова и снова.

Сердце не то чтобы толкается, стараясь выпрыгнуть из груди, просто чего-то хочется... и выразить все это невозможно словами — лишь кружевами с обрывками мыслей и чувств, и с гласными и согласными буквами на нити, выглядывающей очередной неровностью из этого несовершенно кружева.

Совершенное — значит прилизанное как волосы у трупа — волосинка к волосинке. Мертвое и бездушное. Совершенное — это когда больше нечего добавить...

— Проснись, Хоши! — Соседка трясет меня за плечо. А я и не сплю.. Я думаю. А она и не знает, потому что в её голове слишком много разных мыслей. Я всегда ощущала её так — комок несвязностей, обрывков разноцветных идей. Она будит меня с неизменной улыбкой, хоть и знает, что я не сплю. Она не в первый раз видит то, как я лежу с закрытыми глазами и о чем-то думаю — кому как не ей это знать, ведь вместе мы сидим не первый год.

— Сейчас рисование? — я наклоняю голову на бок и смотрю на свою соседку — она единственная, кто спокойно относиться к тому, что я не совсем правильной ориентации, и кто не пугается этого. Она знает, кого я люблю...

— Да, так что советую припастись... — Начинает она, но я тихо обрываю:

— Молчи.

Да, моя любовь старше меня, и каждый урок у неё для меня — безумная пытка. Тяжело подчиняться той, кого хочется взять в руки, как какую-то хрупкую фигурку, и пронести через жизнь вот так — в ладонях. Тяжело сидеть и смотреть на её длинные волосы цвета градиентной заливки — у неё у единственной может быть такой окрас. И её единственную мне так хочется прижать к сердцу...

— Держись. — Соседка улыбается, но я вижу легкую грусть в глазах. Да, она знает, как это для меня. Знает, и ничего не может сделать. Знает, и молчит, по своему стараясь оградить от неприятностей хотя я и не прошу. И у меня есть подозрение, что я ей нравлюсь чуточку больше, чем остальные девочки, но я как истинная подруга не стану его высказывать, ведь это значит испортить ей жизнь. А после, она и сама догадается.

— Да. — Я киваю и скидываю все свои учебники в сумку — меня ждет непозволительно долгая и сладкая пытка — целых сорок минут мое сердце будет зажато в теплые тиски змеи, которая своими кольцами опутала всю меня, и заставляет дрожать в предвкушении очередного болезненного укуса — это дьявольская влюбленность, от которой мне не найти спасенья.

Учебники тесно прижаты друг к другу, пенал еле влазит, а альбом и вовсе торчит из сумки, оставшийся чудом не помятым. Тетрадки готовы лезть одна на другую, и кажется, в моей сумке на протолкнуться даже одному пастику, но я думаю несколько иначе, и бережно укладывая два маркера сверху — подарок. Сумка остается открытой, потому что я знаю — к моему никто не рискнет прикасаться. Все помнят, как я сломала запястье тому, кто решило сунуть лапу в мое святейшество. 

Они меня боятся, потому что знают, как я их ненавижу. Но речь не об этом, и нужно думать о приятном, пока я иду в кабинет. 

— Хоши! — Моя соседка окрикивает меня, и я оборачиваюсь, глядя на её поднятую руку. Она машет мне радостно моим пакетом, который я забыла в кабинете, и я рассеянно вспоминаю, что прежде у меня было занято обе руки.

— Спасибо, Кё-чан. — Я благодарно принимаю пакет. Она так соответствует своему имени — чистота и добропорядочность ей всегда была присуща чуточку больше, чем любому нормальному человеку. Я искренне рада тому, что она все ещё не потеряла чистоту своего имени и души. 

Она всегда поддерживает, даже тогда, когда не знает, что мне это нужно, и я в любой момент могу обратиться к ней с просьбой: «Пожалуйста, Киоко-чан...». Она не откажет мне — слишком добра и светла для того, чтобы оградиться от меня, но остальным почему то не удается и на секунду разжалобить её. Впрочем, это уже не толь уж и важно, ведь я никогда не обещала беречь её — в нашем замкнутом и огражденном стеной маленьком мирке, который называется школой каждый сам за себя. Прискорбно, да?

Поэтому я не дарю ей и толики надежды — нет ни единого шанса, что она сбудется, и что жестокая реальность вновь и вновь не будет ступать на едва распустившиеся цветы мечты. И месть не будет снова и снова становиться причиной нашей жизни. Все здесь гнетет меня и раздражает — я не могу здесь. Задыхаюсь...

Кажется, галстук слишком туго затянут. Я пытаюсь ослабить его хватку, но пальцы дрожат. Мне страшно. Страшно, потому что это уже не в первый раз, и я снова и снова приказываю себе: «Успокойся. Дыши. Все в порядке». Веревка, перерезавшая горло где-то внутри, ослабляется, но я не расслабляюсь, потому что уже научена горьким опытом. Я больше не верю в то, что оно отступило надолго. 

Ещё пара коротких вдохов, и я убеждаюсь, что мне больше ничего не грозит. Опасность задохнуться отступила. Я чувствую себя разбитой. Совершенно разбитой, как фарфоровая кукла небрежно брошенная в стену. А ведь это продолжалось всего несколько секунд... Но я снова поднимаюсь, словно ничего и не было, и я не сползала, держась за стенку, и не пыталась вырвать у болезни ещё один глоток жизни.

Альбом, со слегка погнутым краем, из-за того, что пальцы слишком долго теребили его перед тем, как зайти в класс, ложиться ровно в угол, и ровно по центру на него скатываются несколько карандашей и ластик. Я сама сажусь и смотрю в глаза своей учительницы — едва ли не единственной из тех, у кого есть отдельный кабинет, и которая отстояла его, не смотря на свой мягкий характер. Така-сенсей. Я восхищаюсь ей — она не смотрит на то, кто какой ориентации, хотя некоторые учителя на меня странно косятся, слушая сплетни обо мне. Её не волнует сколько денег у моей семьи и почему я всегда надвигаю челку на глаза. 

Сенсею интересны только таланты, и мне прекрасно известно, что она ценит лишь трудолюбие и старательность. Все же мне есть за что любить её. Именно её, а не Киоко, хотя стоило бы наоборот, но сердце. Как известно, не выбирает, кого полюбить. Оно просто смотрит своими, детскими глазами на человека и решает — это тот, с кем бы я хотела связать остаток своей жизни.

Урок течет своим чередом, и люди поднимают руки, желая похвалиться всем, что у них есть, и подходят к ней, приговаривая: «Така-сенсей, а вот, посмотрите..» или «Така-сенсей, как вам?». Прежде меня сжигала ненависть. Потом ревность. А сейчас... сейчас не важно, что у меня в душе — на лице не отразиться и полэмоции. 

Она смотрит не на меня, а на них. Я помню тот день, когда я решилась подойти к ней... Да. Это был солнечный день, и яркие зайчики скользили по её темным волосам, и горели где-то на дне темных глаз. И казалось, что все это сказка, что настоящая любовь, она все-таки существует. Тогда я подошла к ней сама — набралась храбрости, и показала ей приоткрытый альбом. Ту страничку видела только она и никто больше. А после того, как она посмотрела, на обеденной перемене я тайком забралась на крышу и сожгла его, развеяв пепел по ветру — доказательств этому не должно было быть.

Карандаш привычно ложиться в руку, но я не рисую. Сегодня такой же день, как и все остальные. Я обвожу взглядом весь свой класс, и вижу каждого из тех, кто думал, что я не вижу из-за челки. Киоко корпит над рисунком, высунув язык, кто-то рисует размашисто и серьезно, а кто-то смеется над рисунком, кто-то вдумчиво точит карандаш, скользя канцелярским ножом с какой-то злобой по деревянной плоти карандаша...

Все это шуршание так усыпляет. Так и хочется положить голову на руки и немножно послушать.. Это похоже на музыку. У каждого она своя — быстрая или медленная, нежная или резкая, тихая или громкая. Где-то позади я слышу взлеты бабочек, а чуть левее слышу рок шуршания. На третьем ряду за последней партой тренируются в классике, и спереди — тоже...

Я почти что дремлю, нежась в звуках и шуршании скомканных страниц, но где-то надо мной раздается самый нежный голос на свете:

— Рин-сан! Не спите. Покажите, что вы наработали по заданной теме за сегодняшний урок. — Нехотя приоткрываю глаза и щурюсь от света, который режет по глазам из-за сбившейся набок челки. Два нетерпеливых движения, и челка снова на месте, а я являю девственно чистый лист сенсею. Она качает головой и замечает:

— Останьтесь после урока. Мне нужно это с вам обсудить.

Я киваю. Урок течет по прежнему, а желания возить источившимся карандашом по бумаге так и не возникает. Звонок, и все торопятся — кому то к репетитору, кому то в спорт-клуб, а кому то просто в бар. Всем нужно бежать быстрее, а я терпеливо жду, пока последний ученик не выйдет из аудитории и дожидаюсь пока Така-сенсей повернется ко мне. 

— Почему ты не работала? — Она спрашивает меня, наконец-то повернувшись лицом. Значит сегодня особо ругать не будет, и это вызывает невольную легкую улыбку. Уверена, что кроме Нозоми её не видел. Уже Нозоми, а не Така-сенсей. И не потому что мы одни, а потому что тон, которым был задан вопрос не оставляет сомнений — она говорит со мной не как учитель, и не как взрослая женщина. Она говорит со мной, как с девушкой, с которой вот уже больше года делит постель. 

Я все так же молча листаю свой альбом, слушая её вопросы по поводу улыбки. Она неисправима. Сделанный ночью рисунок, наконец-то видит свет, и я с гордостью передаю его. Яне говорю «А посмотри», иначе я буду такой же, как все остальные, не смотря на то, что и все остальные так же ждут, когда их похвалят.

Точно так же как и в тот день, когда мы с нею стали немножечко ближе друг к другу. На целую пропасть и долгий-долгий разговор.

Она внимательно осматривает плоды моей ночной работы, и я жду заключения.

— Хоши... — Тон, которым это было сказано не оставляет сомнений — она не просто довольна, но и удивлена. И правильно. Все-таки я старалась. Но школа теснит мои легкие, которые не могут держать много воздуха в этом здании, пропитанном ненавистью и безразличием.

— Идем домой. — Я протягиваю ей руку, и вижу, как она улыбается. 

Именно в такие моменты я верю, что все будет хорошо, особенно когда она вот так улыбнется, а после прижмется к моим губам, позволяя определить границы этого поцелуя. В такие моменты я всегда знаю, что объединяет одну маленькую и неприветливую звезду, и одну большую и благородную надежду. В такие моменты я знаю точно, чего же мне хочется..

И я возвращаюсь в это состояние. Снова. Снова и снова. 

А в следующий момент я чувствую как её губы находят мои.

**Author's Note:**

> Хоши (яп) звезда Рин – неприветливая, , Нозоми – Надежда, Така – Благородная


End file.
